


Yet another Trojan War Highschool AU

by Betty06



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Multi, Nerites the shrimp, The Iliad but its a highschool drama, Too many characters sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty06/pseuds/Betty06
Summary: Psyche is the new student at Ilium High, Cassandra is running from Apollo and her own head, Odysseus tries desperately to hide that he's secretly dating Penelope, Paris forces Helen to break up with her boyfriend and the school declares war. When the gods get involved and Hera dares to break up with Zeus everything escalates.*or*Ilium High is divided in two, one side for the gods and one for the mortals. When Psyche enters the school and is unfortunately prettier than Aphrodite herself the latter decides to ruin the new girl's life. With a little help from Eris and a big mistake by Penelope and Odysseus war begins and the gods pick their sides.There were too many characters to list, sorry bout that.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Agamemnon/Clytemnestra (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Andromache/Hector (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Ares/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Nerites (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Cassandra (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Artemis/Orion (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Athena/Odysseus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Briseis/Diomedes (Song of Achilles), Demeter/Poseidon (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Eros/Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Helen of Troy/Menelaus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Odysseus/Penelope (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 18





	1. Admin

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah, this is my first attempt at making anything halfdecent. Enjoy this halfbaked trashfire!

Psyche had decided not to be nervous. 

At her old school she’d been relatively popular. She was nice, easy to get along with, and very pretty. That had been the main reason that she had switched schools. It was weird to say, but Illium High was known for its hot, seemingly immortal, and superpowered students. She would blend right in, instead of being “too pretty to handle”, as her friends had always said. 

She had decided not to be nervous. But she still was. Psyche stood out front of the School for a while, staring at the beautiful building, marble pillars and lavish gardens instead of a schoolyard. There were two wide open doors reaching seemingly into the sky. 

People were streaming into the building, the morning sun shining in their hair. And they were beautiful, that had not been exaggerated. Everyone of them that she took a closer look upon was gorgeous in their own way and Psyche suddenly began feeling self-conscious. She looked so normal in comparison to these almost ethereal beings that glided through the left door. 

She stood helplessly on the steps leading up to the entrance and wondered if she should talk to someone, try to introduce herself, make a good first impression. At her old school she had soon been left friendless and lonely, admired from a far. 

“You’re new, right?” 

She looked up to see a tall boy standing on the stairs in front of her, holding out a hand.

“Yes. I’m Psyche.” She shook his hand, waiting for him to introduce himself too.

“Odysseus. I’m not technically the one who’s supposed to show you around, but Nestor doesn’t seem to be showing up…” He shrugged. “Come on, right door.”

“What’s with the doors?” She asked as she followed Odysseus.

“There’s two groups of people here. Those little gods on the left don’t need to worry you.” He said with a little smirk. “Us mortals are trapped over here.” 

She didn’t want to sound dumb, but she had honestly not understood a word of that. “I don’t think I understand… Why would the students be divided like that?”

Odysseus shrugged again. “We don’t know. That is, you don’t know. I know everything round here, and I’m pretty sure I know what’s up with the division, but… Every secret needs payment.” 

They entered through the right door, into a hallway full of students. She was infinitely more comfortable here, where these “mortals” looked just like normal people, without that otherworldly beauty the others had had. An older dude walked towards them. 

“Odysseus! You can’t just do my job for me!” That must be Nestor then, she pieced together. 

“Chill, dude. She was looking real lost so I took pity on her.” 

Nestor ignored the other boy and turned to her. “So, you must be Psyche. I’m sorry for Odysseus, he’s very intrusive. Do you have any questions on your mind?” 

She thought about that for a moment. She had a hundred questions for the two, about the people she saw, about them, about the school, about the gods…

“Tell me more about these gods of yours.” 

Nestor facepalmed. “I can’t believe that name is catching… Well. There’s more of us than of them. The important ones are: Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Hermes, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Demeter, Dionysus, Persephone… Am I forgetting someone?” 

“Yes, but that isn’t really important. So, where do I start?” Odysseus asked with a sigh and they began walking again. “Let’s start with Aphrodite. Big bitch, but super hot. She’s dating both Ares and Hephaestus. They have a sister, Athena. Now to Hera. She has two sisters, Demeter and Persephone. They both dated Hades at some point. Hera is unlucky enough to be with Zeus. He’s kind of a big deal. He has two bros, Hades and Poseidon. They also have some halfsiblings: Dionysus is always drunk, Hermes is… difficult, Artemis is either a lesbian or asexual, but she’s also sometimes with Orion, it’s all very unclear. And then there’s Apollo… We don’t really talk about Apollo.” Odysseus finished with another sigh.

Psyche stopped. “Why not?” 

Nestor answered this time. “Oh, ever since the Cassandra incident. She’s one of Priam’s daughters and Hector and Paris’s younger sister. I’m sure Odysseus will explain them later… Apollo was like super into her a few years back, and she kinda broke his heart…”

“What was there to break?” Asked a young girl that had stopped next to them, her sunken dark eyes haunting Psyche as she spoke. “He doesn’t have a heart. None of them do.” 

Then the girl ran away, her black locks flying behind her.

“Aaaand that’s Cassandra. She kinda went insane after the incident.” Nestor said again. Psyche still looked down the hall where Cassandra had disappeared. 

“What happened?” 

Odysseus shrugged. “No one knows. I mean, not even I know for sure! And remember this, Psyche: I know everything about everyone here. There are no secrets.” 

“Let’s get you to admin.” 

All the way to admin Psyche’s head was full of names and gods and thoughts about the weird behavior the others had displayed. She rushed through administration in a haze and didn’t even notice that it was already break time. 

***

“Hey Psyche. I’m Helen. The boys said you might need some help.” 

For a moment Psyche couldn’t answer, only gape at the other girl. Her long golden hair flowed softly over her shoulders, her eyes were like dark pools of honey. She was slender but well formed, with a graceful swan neck and legs for days. Psyche had never in her life seen someone as beautiful as Helen. 

“Come on! I’ll bring you to the cafeteria. Everyone’s there, even the gods!” Helen said with a smile and pulled Psyche along.


	2. Cafeteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psyche gets introduced to the Achaeans, Trojans and Olympians.  
> Aphrodite decides she must end her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, though it's mostly a list. The next one'll be more interesting, I swear :D

The cafeteria was a crowded place but Helen guided her through the chaos. Where the other girl walked the crowd parted. She wondered who Helen’s boyfriend was. There were wooden tables everywhere, tightly packed with students. Psyche suddenly realized why Odysseus had called them gods. Now, so closely compared to the rest, there was a glow about them. 

Helen stopped. “See that table in the middle?” Psyche nodded. “That’s where we sit. The one next to it is where Paris and his siblings sit. And that one-“ she pointed to a big round table on the left that radiated a cool shine “Is where the Olympians dine! I’m sure Odysseus told you about them.”

Psyche couldn’t help but stare at these Olympians, these gods. Before she could muster up a reply Helen pulled her into the crowd again. 

The table wasn’t as neat as it had appeared, chairs had been pulled from all directions, some guys were standing or sitting on the table and oh it was loud. Psyche instinctively scanned the table for the only person she knew, Odysseus, and soon deciphered his face from the group. There were at least ten guys at the table it seemed, and Psyche could only spot two other girls besides Helen and herself. 

As soon as they reached the group Helen let go of Psyche’s arm and went over to one of the guys, who immediately stood up and pulled her in for a small kiss. Psyche almost laughed out loud at that. She had imagined Helen’s boyfriend being some beautiful giant but this dude was, though not ugly exactly, and certainly taller than Psyche, anything but a gorgeous giant. 

“Here she comes. Meet Psyche!” Odysseus exclaimed.

Suddenly Psyche felt like running away. They all seemed friendly enough, but she didn’t know any of them. She waved awkwardly, but before anything too embarrassing could happen one of the girls pushed a guy off his chair. 

“You can sit here, Psyche. I’m Briseis.” She said, smiling, then turned to the guy. “Now get yourself a new chair!” 

“I have been betrayed, Bri. I shall never forgive you…” He fell dramatically to the floor as Psyche sat down. “Oh, I’m Diomedes by the way.” 

“Those are Big Ajax and Lil Ajax.” Briseis explained and pointed at two of the guys.

“Can’t you just call me ‘little’ Ajax, it’s bad enough without becoming ‘lil’…” 

“Yeah, yeah… These are my friends, Achilles and Patroclus.” Briseis continued, gesturing to two more guys. Achilles was shockingly pretty. “That’s-“ 

“I’m Clytemnestra!” The other girl interrupted with a smirk. “This is my boyfriend Agamemnon, and his brother Menelaus. Helen’s my sister.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Psyche still felt a little uncomfortable. At this point she noticed that there was another girl at the table, sitting between Big Ajax and Odysseus. 

When the other girl noticed Psyche looking at her she gave a small smile. “Penelope.”

“Psyche. But you already know that…” 

“You gonna say something?” Briseis asked the last guy to introduce himself. “No? Alright then. That’s Hyacinthus. He’s Apollo’s ex boyfriend!” 

“Why is that literally everything you guys remember bout me? I mean I broke up with him, it’s super old news!” Hyacinthus crossed his arms. “I’m with Zephyr now!” 

“Sure, little god-lover!” Penelope shot with a smirk. Laughter went round the table. 

Clytemnestra stood up and Agamemnon turned to face Psyche for the first time. “Now you know us Achaeans… But you see those guys at the other table. You should keep away from them.”

“Why?”

“That’s Priam’s children. Hector, Paris, Deiphobus, Helenus and Cassandra, Polyxena, and their cousin Aeneas. There’s also Glaucus, Chryseis, and Hector’s girlfriend, Andromache. Paris is the woooorst!” That last part they all said in almost perfect unison. 

“Like, his siblings are alright-“ Little Ajax began.

“Except Cassandra.” Hyacinthus chimed in.

“As I was saying, Hector is alright. But Paris, man he’s a douche!”

The others nodded in agreement. 

Psyche let her gaze wander, as the table began a round of everyone-hates-Paris-so-fuck-that-guy. She spotted Cassandra navigating her way through the crowd quickly. She ran into a boy, though it seemed no accident on his part. Cassandra scowled at him and ran off. That must be this Apollo, Psyche pieced together from the reactions. She quickly gazed over at the Olympian table. Only to of the gods seemed mildly bothered by the display. There was a beautiful girl with long strawberry-blonde waves falling gracefully over her shoulders. The name Aphrodite came to mind somehow. The other god she had no idea who it was.

“I so want to break his kneecaps!” She heard Achilles say as she tuned back in to the conversation. 

“So yeah. Paris sucks, and we hate the Trojans.” Agamemnon concluded and gave a smug smile. 

“Who are the Trojans?”

“Oh, right, new kid and all…” He mumbled and then left the explaining to Odysseus.

He sighed. “Those are just the people who live east of the school. Everything else is us. We’re the Achaeans.” 

“You divide the people by geography?” She asked, irritated. “But that’s just stupid!” 

Odysseus’ expression hardened slightly. “Well you’re an Achaean.”

“How would you know? I haven’t told you where I live.” 

“I know everything Psyche.” 

“Geez Psyche, isn’t it obvious that the mighty Odysseus knows everything?” Little Ajax mocked the other boy.

Clytemnestra laughed lightly. 

“You, my friend,” the older girl said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders “Are one of us now. Right?” 

Psyche nodded slightly and forced a smile. She had friends now. That was all that mattered. “Of course I am. I’m sure that they’re the worst.”

Psyche zoned out a little, letting her gaze draw behind Little Ajax’ not very tall shoulders to the Olympian table. A piercing gaze met hers, Aphrodite’s ocean blue meeting Psyche’s dark gaze. She was mesmerized by it, couldn’t look away. 

“Psyche. Psyche!” She felt someone shake at her shoulder and broke the eye contact with the goddess.

“What’s wrong?” She asked Helen.

“I’m gonna warn you, ok? Aphrodite is a lot to handle. When I first came here she made my life literal hell, just because I’m prettier than her. And I’m gonna tell you   
something, from one pretty girl to the other. So are you! You’re more beautiful than Aphrodite, meaning she will hate you. Beware of her, ok?” Helen said insistently, with an empathetic look in her beautiful eyes.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Helen.”

***

Wanting to escape the table drama for a bit, Psyche sought out the restroom to freshen up a little. She washed her hands and her mouth, combed out her hair, and then put it in an intricate updo again. 

“What are you doing here?” A strict voice behind her said suddenly. 

She looked into the mirror and to her horror she found that it was Aphrodite.

“Washing my hands?” 

Aphrodite took a step towards her threateningly, a soft glow radiating from her skin. “Washing her hands and making herself look all pretty, like the little whore she is!”

Psyche turned to face her. “I’m sorry, have we met?”

“Don’t play dumb with me!” the goddess hissed and pushed her into a corner. “You’re going down, Psyche, down! Now get out of my sight!”

Psyche scrambled to her feet and fled the restroom, then proceeded to get utterly lost. Finally it was Penelope who found her. The other girl looked a little flustered but Psyche pretended not to see.

“Have you heard yet? We’ve been invited to a party! All of us!” 

“A party? Why?” Psyche asked. Something tightened in her stomach, a horrible gut feeling about why this party might be happening so suddenly.

“No one knows. Aphrodite’s hosting though… I’ll text you more information later. And then hopefully I’ll see you there!” She hated being proven right.


	3. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odysseus gets caught, Psyche meets a god and a shrimp, and Cassandra comes face to face with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this steaming pile of dogshit!  
> It's longer than the last ones and I hope better, too :D

Part 1 – Odysseus

He hated parties. It was nice, sure, how everything happened at parties, how everything fell apart, and just generally how drunk everyone got, but he couldn’t properly focus on anything, which made the information he did get useless. Hera may be standing alone in the corner with a sour expression, but as he didn’t have time to investigate which girls were missing and who it was this time, the image didn’t matter at all. Neither did Apollo stealing up the stairs where Odysseus could have sworn Cassandra had gone as soon as she’d arrived. He didn’t have time to listen to what Zephyr and Eros talked about or find out what Aphrodite and Eris were plotting. 

Instead, he was stuck drinking cheap alcohol out of plastic cups with Diomedes, Penelope, and Psyche. It was a sorry round, but there was no trace of their other friends. Helen and Clytemnestra had gone with Menelaus and Agamemnon and were probably dancing, Little Ajax sometimes showed up to see how they were doing, but everyone else he hadn’t seen since Eris had showed up. This had caused them all to scatter, as the goddess had been more than angry, not having been invited and all. 

“The music’s deafening!” Psyche shouted against the noise.

“Get used to it! It’s always like this and we have a party every weekend!”

It was true. They were dragged into these horrible affairs regularly and if you didn’t show up you were never invited again. Sometimes to Odysseus, that wasn’t such a bad prospect. But as long as Penelope went, so did he. 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Zephyr, tall and lean as a willow, standing there with his arms crossed. 

“I need to talk to you and Diomedes for a sec!” 

Odysseus exchanged a worried glance with his friend, and they followed the god to the other side of the room, leaving the girls behind looking rather lost.

“So? What’s so important?” 

Zephyr grinned stupidly. “Nothing, actually. Just stay here for a while, ok?”

“Imma get another drink, Oscar.” 

He sighed at Diomedes remark. “You do know my name’s Odysseus, right?”

“Yes, sorry. I’m not that good with any names. It’s been real weird talking to the new girl cause I can’t for the life of me remember her damn name!”

Odysseus laughed at that and then turned to the next best person. 

“Have you seen Io?” he asked carefully.

The boy shrugged and shook his head. 

“I have!” 

He turned to see Penelope standing behind him with a sweet grin.

“And is she where we think she is?” he asked, laughing.

“Exactly where we think she is! Now what’s the next target?”

“How about some good ol’ Aphrodite-spotting?” 

He pulled her through the room to where he had last seen the goddess. It was much easier when he had someone to help him investigate. Odysseus might have known everything about everyone, but Penelope knew even more than he did. He again cursed her stupid father for banning everyone from dating Pen. It didn’t stop Odysseus of course, but it was still annoying to have to pretend not to. 

They found Aphrodite talking to Eris in a dark corner, heads together, whispering with determination plastered over their beautiful faces. Penelope and Odysseus positioned themselves at the next best wall and pretended to watch Little Ajax do handstands. 

“I do love playing matchmaker… But how can you assure victory?” Aphrodite said a little too loudly.

“Do you really think they’re gonna do anything to stop him? And even if they did, Paris has a lot of allies. Us for example, as soon as we begin.” Eris replied with a wicked smile.

Odysseus shot Penelope a worried glance. 

“Yes, I think that’ll teach them a lesson… But will it do what I asked you to ensure?”

“Of course. Believe me, Aphrodite, when Helen goes down, they all go with her. And the pretty little girl you want to ruin won’t stand a chance to survive in the chaos. And if she does, I’m sure your backup plan will work just fine…” Eris assured the other girl.

Aphrodite seemed satisfied and Penelope pulled Odysseus away from the scene and out into the gardens, where they could likely speak freely. 

“What does this mean?” 

“I’m not sure… But Paris will do something to Helen. We just need to figure out what…” Odysseus said, still trying to make sense of the conversation.

“Aphrodite said she loved playing matchmaker!” Pen exclaimed then, a shocked expression on her beautiful face.

“Not really surprising, is it?”

“That’s not what I mean, silly! They will set the two up together!” she explained “And then us Achaeans will have to fight with the Trojans over Menelaus girlfriend!”

“You’re way too smart, you know that, right?”

She smiled and leaned against the wall. Odysseus looked around hurriedly to see if someone could see them. 

“All clear!” he said then. 

“Good!” 

Penelope whispered and pulled him to her. He kissed her softly, enjoying the moment alone with her. He buried his hand in her long brown hair and felt her warm body against his. They pulled apart for a moment to laugh. If her father could see them, he’d die of rage on the spot! Then Odysseus brought his lips to hers again. 

“Well, well, well… What have we here?”

In an instant they were apart again, Penelope’s face flushed bright red, and even Odysseus could feel himself blushing.

Out of the bushes behind them Hermes came, an arrogant smirk on his lips. The god glowed bronze into the darkness. 

“I don’t know, what have we here?” Odysseus retorted, trying to seem as unaffected as possible. 

“I thought you knew everything, Odysseus? I’m disappointed…”

“What do you want?”

“A secret for a secret, or whatever your policy is.” The god said with a smile. “Give me something scandalous, and I’ll forget this ever happened!” 

He exchanged a worried glance with Penelope. What did he know about Hermes? What could appease the god?

“Would it be a scandal if people found out little Cassandra sells drugs to the most popular of girls, Hermes?”

“Yes. I think that would be quite the scandal… And now I think I’ve gotten amnesia… What was it I saw again? Nothing? Perfect!” 

Part 2 – Psyche 

Psyche’s evening had been quite fun actually, until Zephyr had come to ruin it. The “minor god”, as Odysseus had referred to everyone who wasn’t Olympian, left his conversation with a relatively normal looking dude and requested her friends go with him. And when Psyche had turned to talk to Penelope instead, the other girl had been gone already. At her old school she hadn’t had anyone to stand in stupid circles with her at parties, but maybe that was better than being abandoned by her circle. So she stood there and slowly emptied her cup.

She had to find at least one other Achaean in the crowd here, right? She should probably ask someone. Oh, but interrupting was so awkward… She scanned her surroundings for unoccupied people. Her gaze fell on the guy Zephyr had ditched to go talk to Diomedes and Odysseus. He was good-looking in a very straight-forward way, had light blonde hair and blue eyes as far as she could tell.

“Um… Sorry. Do you know where the other Achaeans went?” 

He looked around and then shook his head. “I don’t see anyone. Sorry.”

“Oh. Ok, I’ll just…” she turned to go. 

“No, no! I could help you search. I don’t really have anything else to do… And no one should be left all alone, don’t you think?”

“Thanks.” Psyche smiled at him shyly. 

“Uh…” He stood on tiptoes scanning the room shortly. “I don’t think any of your friends are in here. Though a few minutes ago some Achaean did handstands in the other room.”

She remembered their behavior in the two lunch breaks she’d spent with them and looked away slightly embarrassed. 

“That does kinda sound like them…” 

For a moment neither of them said anything. Then the boy’s face lit up.

“Dude, you wanna meet Nerites?”

“Uh, sure!”

He opened his jacket and pulled out a round glass. She squinted. 

“That’s a shrimp. You carry your pet shrimp around at parties?”

“No, no, that’s Nerites!” he protested. Then he examined her more closely. “Oh… you’re the new girl.”

“Yup…”she said and blushed. 

“He’s actually human,” the boy said, pointing at the shrimp “Just not right now. Ah, Nerites… That absolute madman! Dated Aphrodite a while back and had the balls to break up with her! This is the fourth time he’s been shrimpified!” 

“The forth time? That’s rough…” She laughed and they walked around for a bit. She spotted the Ajax’s in the distance. 

“Yeah. Usually his sister carries him around, but today I volunteered. Only Poseidon can turn him back, so she’s driving to go get him.”

She frowned. Why was he so casual about Aphrodite and Poseidon and the rest of them?

“Why exactly does Nerites get turned into a shrimp?”

The boy shrugged. “This and that. Mostly just for fun.”

“That’s fun?” she asked, laughing. 

“Yeah. We’ve taken to doing it whenever we’re mildly upset, just to let off steam.”

For a moment she took in that sentence. We’ve taken to doing it, we’re upset. He’s one of the gods, she realized then. Psyche remembered what Cassandra had said,  
that the gods didn’t have hearts…

“Is everything alright?”

“Uh… Yeah. Thanks for your help, but I think I’ve found Big Ajax. Bye…”

Then she fled the scene as quickly as she could, making her way over to Big and Little Ajax, who were chilling by the door. 

Why had she done that? He had been nothing but nice to her and she’d just ran off because he was on the other side of the school…

“Hey Psyche! You seen the others lately?” Little Ajax asked with a happy grin. He was stumbling along next to Big Ajax, and had clearly had a drink or two too much. 

“No. They kinda just ditched me to talk to Zephyr.”

“Oh I hate that guy. Such a douche… Anyway, you wanna see me do a handstand?”

Part 3 – Cassandra 

Cassandra was standing against some dark wall in some random dark room, trying to get drunk as quickly as possible. Music pounded in her ears and she could hear countless doomed souls laughing in the party rooms. She emptied her cup to forget their bodies lying bloody in the burning temple. It was a pretty curse he’d given her, wasn’t it… 

She closed her eyes and tried to drown her thoughts in the loud music, tried forcing herself to ignore him entering the room. She didn’t see him come in, didn’t hear his footsteps, but she knew he was here and she knew it was him. He took his place next to her. Cassandra could feel his presence, the slight heat radiating of his body, he was the sun after all. She could sense where he was, on top of having known that he would come to her eventually. She wanted to keep herself from breathing, and having to take in his scent. 

“Cassandra.” 

She opened her eyes. “Go away. I don’t want to talk to you.” 

“What if I haven’t come to talk at all but simply to gaze upon your lovely face?” 

“Well then I don’t want to stand here for you to gaze.” She said sullenly, still not daring to look at him.

“Why not?”

She almost laughed. Then she looked at him, at his beautiful face, his golden hair, his light eyes, stared into them and wanted to die. 

“Were you not a god I would strike you for that!” she hissed. “You know what you have done! You ruined my life, had you not come to me I would be normal!”

“What was I supposed to do? Ignore my desires?” He asked defiantly. 

“Yes! Or you could have at least waited, if only a year or two, maybe gotten to know me first!”

“But I wanted you right then…”

“You’re so childish, like an immortal child!”

He looked at her for a moment. “Is that what you think?”

Casandra only gave a bitter smile. “I was fourteen, Apollo, and I didn’t even know you, what did you expect?”

“I don’t know…”

For a moment she waited. Then she whispered carefully “I will never give you what you desired.”

“Never say never, Cassandra my love…”

She didn’t bother to correct him, to do anything.

“I already have.”

She turned to leave but he caught her arm, his hand burning on her skin. She looked at him, suddenly almost curious. Slowly he let his hand wander up her bare arm, burning a soft path onto her skin, then over her shoulder. She let him. His fingers brushed over her collarbone. He was standing behind her, heat radiating off his body, his hand softly touched her neck, then the line of her jaw, caressing her cheek with burning fingers. Then slowly he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. She let him. For a moment the god's hand rested there on her face, then she forced herself to push away from him. She knew every single thing she’d let him do to her if only she stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take a little longer as from now on I only have weird ideas and vague plot threads in my head...


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope has a bad time and Psyche has a kinda good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best, but eh. I hope you like it anyway... :D

Part 1 – Penelope 

“Do you think she’s pretty?” she dared to ask, even though countless other students were walking through the halls around them.

He sighed. “Of course she’s pretty. So are you. But is she intelligent, observant, funny and the most wonderful person I know?”

Penelope smiled slightly at the flattery. “No.”

“Exactly. So what does it matter if she’s beautiful?”

“I was just asking cause she’s new, you know that.”

“I know everything, Penelope.” Odysseus countered with a smirk.

She just rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. 

“See you tomorrow then.”

He waved and headed off in the other direction. With a sigh she began walking towards the school’s exit, the twin doors that divided them from immortality. They might think they’re good at hiding what they truly are, but ‘gods’ wasn’t metaphorical, and Odysseus and Penelope had figured that out years ago. 

“Penelope.” She heard a voice behind her, which she quickly identified as Paris. 

There were two options for Penelope. Number 1, was to keep on walking and pretend she hadn’t heard him, and thereby never know what he wanted from her. Number 2, turn around and hear him out, which would certainly end badly, given that it was Paris. 

With a sigh she turned around. Paris was truly the worst. He was good-looking, relatively charming, no one could deny that, but his personality undid all that. He was  
arrogant, aggressive, petty, self-absorbed, and mean. 

“What do you want?”

“We should talk.” He said smugly and then added “In private.”

She turned and entered the abandoned janitor’s closet. 

“What?”

He just smiled again, then pulled out his phone. She could tell that he was slightly nervous, even though he tried to hide it as best as he could. Finally, he showed her a picture. Penelope sucked in a sharp breath.

“How did you get that?” She demanded, still staring at the screen.

The picture showed her and Odysseus in a small secluded area in the local park, kissing. It had been taken the day before, she knew, as she had obviously been there. No one had ever disturbed them there.

“You followed us, just to see if we did anything suspicious...”

“Indeed I did. And bingo, I found that. It would be a shame if I had to anonymously send that to your dad, wouldn’t it?”

“Let’s not play games here.” She said sharply. “What do I have to give you to delete the pictures?”

“I want information.”

“On Helen?” She asked as calmly as she could.

“How did you know that?”

“I know everything, Paris.” She imitated Odysseus.

“Just give me what I need!”

“I will. But I need time to get dirt on her, I don’t just magically carry around all the secrets of this school!”

“You have one week. Who knows, maybe by the end of that week I won’t even need it anymore…”

And she most definitely wouldn’t need a week. She knew plenty of things on Helen, but she couldn’t just go around revealing things without talking to Odysseus first.

Paris strutted out of the small room and left her alone again. There were too many people around! Penelope waited before taking her leave too, otherwise someone  
might notice something.

***

“Odysseus!” she hissed at the phone, trying to be quiet.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Paris happened!”

“How?” she loved that he didn't ask 'what'. 

“He followed us yesterday and now he has pictures of us at the park!” Penelope paused dramatically. “He wants info on Helen!”

“Fuck, you were right! If he can’t seduce Helen, then he can always just blackmail her! I assume you didn’t tell him anything yet?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Of course not.”

“I can’t believe this is happening! I mean we’ve been secretly dating for multiple years now without anyone noticing and now over the course of a couple of days two different people catch us!”

“I know! And we basically have to tell him something…”

Odysseus sighed. “But then if a ‘war’ happens, it’s basically our fault…”

“That doesn’t matter right now, does it? It’s not our fault! It’s Paris, and through him Aphrodite’s, fault. We are not to blame!”

“True. So are you thinking Cassandra?”

“Yes. We’re not revealing anything new. Two in one, basically. Hermes knows that Cassandra sells drugs, Paris knows that Helen buys them. It’s simple.”

“Still… This won’t end well.” He said and Penelope couldn’t agree more.

***

Penelope didn’t need a week. She called Paris that very evening.

“Good.” She heard his voice on the other end. 

“And the pictures?” Penelope insisted.

“Consider them deleted and the memory erased.”

Part 2 – Psyche 

Psyche had barely been at Ilium High for less than a week, yet she felt strangely at home. The Achaeans were alright, though she had to spend most of her time with the Ajax’s, Agamemnon, and Clytemnestra. 

In a weird way, school had gotten exhausting. The lessons were alright, the teachers not worth any note. The constant drama, though – that could get quite tiring. She looked forward to school, but also to school’s end. 

A shrill bell sounded and Psyche, along with all the other students, picked up her things, and scrambled out of the classroom. Bright light flowed softly through the windows and illuminated the crowded hallways. In the chaos Psyche just made her way to the side and waited by the lockers till most of the people had gone already, then made her way out of the building. 

Outside the sun was even brighter in her eyes. Most of the gods had left already as far as she could tell. She quickly walked past the left door, trying not to look at them. She thought again about the boy at Aphrodite’s party. She had seen him again in the cafeteria, sitting near the Olympians, but hadn’t dared to ask Clytemnestra who he was. She felt as though their conversation was a little secret only she knew. But then Psyche remembered that Odysseus allegedly knew everything and that there had been so many people around them, and Big Ajax probably saw, too… 

Psyche was just past the school when she heard light footsteps coming towards her from behind. When she turned to see, she was surprised to find that this very  
mystery god from the party was jogging towards her.

“Hey Psyche!” 

He caught up to her. The boy was even more stunning in daylight, and Psyche felt a blush creep up her neck. She had just thought about him and now there he was…

“Hello… Nice to meet you again. I’m Psyche.”

He gave her a confused look. “Um… I already know that.”

Psyche just smiled at him. “Yes, but I was trying to get you to introduce yourself.”

“Oh. Well…” he trailed off. “Anyways… how have you been doing? I just want to make sure that I didn’t offend you or anything, you just kinda ran off so abruptly, and  
if I did anything wrong…”

“Oh, no, not at all! I was just a bit… intimidated, I guess. I mean you’re one of the gods and like…” She glanced over at his face. There was a strange expression in his  
eyes. “Oh, I didn’t mean to be rude, it’s just, Odysseus and the others called you god, so…” 

“Oh, no, it’s quite alright. He knows more than I thought… Doesn’t really matter.”

She looked at him for a moment and then asked “Is Nerites still in your pocket?”

The god laughed at that. “No, no. He’s back to human form now, Poseidon came to turn him back, thankfully. It was getting kinda annoying to carry him around all  
the time.”

“I can image that. How was class, did he get his own desk where they’d put his shrimp tank, or what?”

“Pretty much…” He replied with a grin. He looked good when he grinned.

“What is your name? You can’t just ignore my question.”

He smiled and looked away, slightly guilty. “I’m Eros.”

“Eros…” she repeated. 

In the distance some big clocktower was ringing the hours.

“I should get going.”

“Uh, yeah. Of course, yeah.” He looked away, almost embarrassed. “Uh, Psyche, do you maybe have time some other day?”

“Of course.” She smiled brightly at him. “I have time today, for all that it’s worth. I just need to get a bite to eat, but I’m free otherwise.”

“Do you know the park?” He asked and she nodded. “Maybe we could meet there in, like, an hour, or something?”

“Sounds good!” 


	5. More Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psyche goes on a date, Hera gets angry at Zeus, and Cassandra vomits multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon Appetite, I made it myself :D

Part 1 – Psyche

Psyche walked around in small circles, drawing little shapes into the sandy ground. She kept on checking her watch, even though she knew she was early.  
When she had initially heard about Aphrodite’s party she’d been afraid, but it had been fun and entirely unproblematic. She had even actually met someone who didn’t do handstands at parties, and someone who seemed genuinely concerned for her. 

She liked the Achaeans, of course, but they were all horribly unreliable. It was like they forgot all about her whenever they had an idea. It was only natural, of course, she was the new girl after all, with no established friendships and shit. But how was she going to get those if everyone left her all alone. Odysseus had been nice, but now he mostly ignored her, Helen had been nice, until she had left Psyche hanging to go to her boyfriend, Penelope too had been really nice, but then she had just left while Psyche’s back was turned. She hadn’t even talked to Briseis, Diomedes, or Menelaus at all. Maybe it was for the better. 

Psyche checked her watch again. She could use this time though… she had thought about texting Clytemnestra to find out how Eros was related to the Olympians, but… It felt like the wrong way to find out. He would tell her, or he would not.

“Hi, Psyche!”

She turned around at the sound of his voice. “Hey.” 

He caught up to her and they began walking for a bit.

“I’ve only been at the park once before.” She told him, stopping in front of a big oak tree. “When we were checking out the region.”

“Really? It’s kind of the one place everyone knows. I’ve been here at least a hundred times.”

“Doesn’t it get boring?”

“Depends on the company…”

She laughed lightly at that. “Are there any especially beautiful places I should get to know?”

“There’s a pond with an old rowing boat. And a small tunnel. Good place for hiding, but I think a homeless man lives there, so we shouldn’t disturb him. Uh… Yeah, that’s basically it.”

“To the pond then!”

“This way.” He pulled her towards a path on the right. 

They reached the promised pond after a few minutes. The boat was small and withered, but in the afternoon sun it looked almost mystical. No one was around except Eros and Psyche. They drifted across the water for a while, talking and laughing. 

Psyche could barely believe herself. She was on a date at the park with a super hot guy she met at a party. But of course, she had to ruin it a little.

“So you’re friends with Aphrodite?”

He frowned. “She has her moments. I don’t know what people have been telling you about her, but she’s not that bad.”

Why was he being so defensive? “People haven’t told me anything, but Aphrodite basically told me she would ruin my life. So I just don’t get why people are friends with her. Especially people like you!”

He pretty much ignored her point. “What did she tell you?”

“She was all ‘You’re going down’ and stuff and then she pushed me in a corner.”

The boat swayed a little. “I could try to protect you from her.”

“You would do that?”

“Of course.” He assured her with a soft smile. 

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

“Well…” he looked away. “As long as you promise me something in return.”

“Ok. What do I have to promise?”

“Please don’t, like, investigate my… identity sounds so harsh… my relationship with the Olympians, ok?”

“Alright.” She shrugged. “I won’t do extensive background-checks. Got it.”

“Thank you.”

Part 2 – Hera 

Hera looked out the window into the gardens. She had always liked the gardens. They were escape, they were freedom. She took a sip of nectar as she gazed over the flowers and trees and fields and ponds, but barely noticed any of them. Rage flowed through her like the ichor in her veins. When did I become the goddess of revenge? She thought with a sigh. The beauty of the gardens had been blessed with a cow today. Specifically, Io. She turned from the window and stared at the door instead, waiting for her ‘boyfriend’. She let out a little laugh. 

“What’s funny?” Through the door came Zeus, king of the gods.

“Nothing. I was just looking at the beautiful cow you gifted me.”

His expression soured. “About that… I need it back.”

“Why? What is so special about it?” she asked sweetly. “I was about to sacrifice it to myself.”

“Hera.”

“Zeus.”

He threw up his hands. “Come on, you know why you can’t do that!”

“You made her a cow. I didn’t do shit!” 

“You can’t keep her as a cow, she’s supposed to be in school!” he argued. 

“How do you explain this to school? By now she knows.”

“We can erase her memory.”

“But will that erase mine too? Will it make me happy, will it satisfy me? What of me, Zeus?”

“You’re a grown woman, Hera, I think you can take care of yourself.” With that he left.

She thought of what Eris had told her. Thought of the question the other goddess had told her to ask. Her daughter. If truth be told she was afraid of what he would answer her.

With a sigh she emptied her nectar. At least he stuck with mortals now, not goddesses. That made it easier. She followed out the door and went on search for Zeus.

“I have a strange question.” She told him, which seemed to at least get his attention. “Someone… uh, I don’t know who it was… someone asked me once, who the prettiest goddess is. Aphrodite, Athena, or I?” 

“Uh… You cannot expect me to find an answer to that.”

“Why not? You’ve looked at all three of us.”

“Yes, but…” he let out a nervous laugh. “I cannot choose that. You are very beautiful, but so are the other two, and I will not dare decide something like that!”

Her heart sank. Eris had been right. 

Part 3 – Cassandra

Cassandra lay on the ground in her room, trying to stop her head spinning. She dug her nails into her temples and closed her eyes. She saw a beautiful girl drifting through the deep waters of a pond, loosing her hold and slipping under. A useless vision. 

She winced with pain when the next images pooled behind her eyes. There was another girl, even more beautiful, crying her eyes out. Helen. Not all visions were future. Cassandra had learned quite quickly when something was to happen and when something was unable to be changed, as it was happening this very moment. She tried to get steadier in her sight. Across Helen stood Cassandra’s own brother, Paris. 

She sat up with a jolt, and immediately regretted it. Her head hurt like hell and her vision went black. She stumbled upwards again and got a hold of the doorframe. Cassandra barely made the steps to the bucket before she threw up. Images flashed before her, destruction, chaos. When she was done she made her way to the sink and washed her face of with water, tried to rinse away the taste of death. 

“You okay?” she heard a voice behind her.

Cassandra turned around weakly and made out Hermes, standing in the middle of her room.

“What do you care?”

“Not much.” He said with a shrug. “I’m mostly just here to make things even worse. Can you believe it?”

“Yes.” She replied dryly. 

This couldn’t be good.

“Do you come on your own accord, or bearing message?”

He smiled, mischief in his blue eyes. “Surprisingly enough, I’m here on my own accord.”

Cassandra still felt like passing out, and could taste something foul on her tongue. 

“Be quick. I’m gonna vomit again.”

“Disgusting. Anyway, I’m here to protect my older brother.” 

“I don’t have to ask which one, do I?”

He continued. “He talks about you, and it’s annoying. He hasn’t had a single good relationship in his life, and I don’t want you to give him hope.” 

While he spoke, she vomited again. She cleaned herself up again and then asked “Why would I?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Why would I want to be with him, he ruined my life!”

Hermes shrugged. “Good point, but in case that changes…”

“Let me guess: Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, don’t sleep with my brother, or I’ll tell everyone about blah, blah. Was that accurate?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I suppose your parents don’t know that you’re a drug dealer?”

She frowned, then nodded. “Got it.”

“And don’t tell anyone about this. K?”

“No one would believe me anyway. Except Apollo, but I’m not in the mood for telling him. Your luck, I guess.”  



End file.
